


Власть

by Furimmer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: И Неджи рыдает, уткнувшись ей в колени, от осознания правды: у него никогда не будет власти над Хинатой.Но в одном она права.Он — её.





	Власть

У Хинаты нежная тонкая кожа, как простыни на их ложе.

Их ложе.

Общее.

И Неджи в своём праве. Клан и Старейшины даровали ему неограниченную власть в обмен на согласие встать во главе клана.

Неджи не спорит, не выдвигает никаких требований, условие одно — Хината.

И ему прощают этот грех.

Хината покорно молчит и смиряется, Хиаши пытается возразить, но власть больше не в его руках.

В день их свадьбы Хината не смеет поднять на него глаза, и Неджи знает: так будет всегда. Но Хината теперь принадлежит только ему, и это самое главное.

Кожа Хинаты тонкая, сквозь неё отчётливо синеют тоненькие вены. Неджи наклоняется и целует бьющуюся на шее венку. Сквозь кожу чувствуется, как отчаянно колотится сердце.

Глупая напуганная девчонка.

На простынях темнеют алые капли, и где-то в глубине разливается гадкое удовлетворение — первый. Он первый, он в своём праве. Он может целовать эту нежную кожу и припухшие губы, кусать выступающие ключицы и крепко прижимать к себе податливое тело, оставляя на бледной коже синяки. Каждый поцелуй, укус, синяк — подтверждение его власти над ней, доказательство, что она принадлежит лишь ему.

Неджи захлёбывается восторгом.

Она — его.

Хината приподнимается на простынях и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Неджи ожидает увидеть в них ненависть, но в глазах Хинаты спокойствие и ни капли страха. Она протягивает руку к его лицу и проводит тонким пальчиком по метке на лбу.

— Ты — мой.

Неджи хочется ударить наглую девчонку, указать на её место, но Хината прижимает ладонь к его щеке и повторяет серьёзно, спокойно, честно:

— Ты только мой.

И Неджи рыдает, уткнувшись ей в колени, от осознания правды: у него никогда не будет власти над Хинатой.

Но в одном она права.

Он — её.


End file.
